Tako ball
by akanemori
Summary: —YamaHibi. Tidak seperti yang dipikirkan semua orang, Hibiki Kuze mengetahui apa dibalik punggung kecil itu, dan memutuskan untuk memberikan sebuah hadiah untuk Yamato [sho-ai]


**Fiksi pertama di fandom ini—dan saya gugup.**

**Semoga tidak aneh. Selamat membaca.**

**Oh iya, ini Yaoi.**

* * *

**Tako ball**

**Devil survivor © ATLUS**

* * *

Jika membicarakan Yamato Hotsuin, yang terlintas di pikiran adalah sosok yang tegas, egois, dan sempurna—masa depan yang cemerlang sudah menjadi jalan takdirnya kelak. Tidak seperti yang dipikirkan semua orang, Hibiki Kuze mengetahui bahwa punggung kecil itu kesepian. Hibiki mengetahui seorang Yamato Hotsuin—ia mengetahui pola pikirnya dan masih tidak menyetui pola pikiran anak dari Hotsuin itu.

Hibiki menyentuh helai perak Yamato. Padahal tadi ia bersikeras berkata jika ia tidak memerlukan waktu istirahat, tetapi justru ia yang duluan terlelap sebelum Hibiki. Tapi, ini gawat. Jika saja ada orang lain melihat posisi mereka, pasti orang itu akan menduga hal yang aneh-aneh—terutama Makoto, yang sudah menganggap Yamato sebagai anaknya sendiri—tentu saja itu bukan hal yang bagus.

"Selamat siang, _Kagayaku mono,_" Hibiki hampir saja menjatuhkan kepala Yamato yang tengah terlelap, iris biru Hibiki menatap sang pelaku dan menghela nafas. Alcor ternyata.

"Alcor, selamat siang." Hibiki menidurkan kepala Yamato di pangkuannya, lebih baik daripada tadi—bersandar di bahu Hibiki. Perlu beberapa menit hingga Alcor bisa mengetahui situasi disekitarnya.

"Oh," manik kelabu Alcor mengkilat "Kau juga menyadari Yamato kesepian, _Kagayaku mono_?" Hibiki tidak menjawab, sepertinya tanpa menjawab pun, Alcor sudah mengetahuinya. "_Kagayaku mono_, tolong bantu saya ya?" senyum misterius terlukis di wajah sang Septentrione.

Hibiki menghela nafas "Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Hibiki…"

* * *

Yamato membuka kelopak matanya, ia memijat kepalanya. Sakit. Beberapa detik baru ia bisa mengembalikan semua kesadarannya, dan ketika ia mengobservasi ruangan yang ia tempati semuanya sunyi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan selain darinya. Satu helaan nafas keluar dari bibir pemuda berumur belia itu. Sudah biasa—atau mungkin setiap waktu. Pasti ada kalanya ia sendirian.

"Oh, Yamato, kau sudah bangun?" suara yang ia kenali. Suara Hibiki mengembalikannya ke realita. Yamato hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tidak, ia tidak mau Hibiki terintimidasi, jadi ia lebih tertarik melihat sepatu _boots_ hitamnya.

"Yamato, ikut aku—" Yamato menatap Alcor dengan tajam, ia tidak suka diperintah. "—aku memohon," Alcor buru-buru mengganti kalimatnya, walau ia ingin sekali menghela nafas berat, tapi ia malah tersenyum polos seperti sedia kala.

"Aku tidak mau pergi kecuali dengan alasan yang jelas." Ucap Yamato, tegas. Hibiki dan Alcor saling berpandangan, mencari alasan yang tepat. "Untuk menganalisa Septentrione yang lain…?" jawab Alcor, ragu.

"Oh, bagus. Kamu jadi kelinci percobaannya, Alcor." Jawab Yamato, terlihat tidak peduli.

"Tapi—" "Kami hanya mau mengajak Yamato untuk membuat beberapa cemilan saja," jawab Hibiki dengan senyuman polos di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, aku menolak." Respon sang kepala JP's.

"Baiklah, kita tidak akan memaksamu, Yamato. Tapi, pastikan kamu memakan apa yang kita buat ya," balas Hibiki. Sebuah percakapan yang singkat memang. Hingga Alcor sempat berpikir jika mereka berdua sangat tidak akur. Padahal yang sebenarnya adalah berbanding terbalik dengan pikiran Alcor. Hal tersebut bukannya membuat Yamato semakin baik, justru tatapannya makin menusuk "Siapa yang mengijinkanmu memasak, Hibiki?" tanya Yamato, hampir mendesis.

"Tidak ada," butuh beberapa menit Alcor berpikir keras tentang apa yang Yamato pikirkan dan ia mendapat jawaban yang tidak kalah unik. Yamato terlalu _tsundere_ untuk ikut acara mereka. Ah, Alcor yang malang, tebakannya nyaris benar. Nyaris berarti salah 99% dan hanya mendekati jawaban yang benar.

Yamato mendengus dan meraih sebuah majalah random—berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari perdebatan yang tidak berarti barusan. Ia sendiri cukup terkejut ketika mengetahui kenapa ia membalas. Hibiki sendiri tidak bergeming dari posisinya sampai beberapa menit dan selanjutnya berjalan menuju dapur yang telah disediakan. Ia masih heran, kenapa Yamato terlihat imut dimatanya—sepertinya ia harus menampar dirinya sendiri, Yamato Hotsuin? Imut?

* * *

"Apa yang harus kubuat untuk Yamato ya…" Hibiki belum mempersiapkan segalanya. Jangankan alat dan bahan, apa yang mau ia buat saja belum ia pikirkan. "Kau terlihat kebingungan, _Kagayaku mo_—" "Hibiki." Hibiki memotong perkataan Alcor. Untungnya Alcor bukanlah manusia, jadi ia tidak merasakan penekanan pada nama itu.

"Ya, aku belum memikirkan apa yang kubuat untuk Yamato… aku hanya ingin dia memakannya dengan senang…" gumam Hibiki, Alcor tersenyum tipis. Tidak menyangka jika _Shinning one _yang baru menarik seperti Yamato. "Bagaimana jika membuat sebuah bola-bola gurita? Saat pertama kali memakan makanan itu, manik Yamato bersinar." Usul Alcor kemudian, Hibiki tersenyum dan memulai pembuatan adonan _takoyaki_.

Hibiki memasukan adonan ke panci yang sudah disiapkan. Kadang ia berpikir, apa hubungan Alcor dengan Yamato? Kelihatannya tidak seperti pertemanan biasa. Kenapa ia merasa senang begitu mengetahui Yamato selalu datang untuk menyelamatinya? Kenapa ia merasa tidak nyaman ketika Yamato tidak berada di sisinya? Yamato lagi—Kenapa ia selalu memikirkan soal Yamato? Memangnya Yamato itu siapanya? Bahkan dia bukan sahabatnya seperti Daichi. Haruskah ia tanyakan langsung kepada orangnya? Ah, nanti dia semakin dianggap bodoh oleh Yamato.

"Huoo, harum sekali, _Kagaya—_Hibiki, pasti Yamato akan menyukainya." Puji sang Septentriones, sekali dua kali ia melirik bola-bola gurita yang telah Hibiki buat. Hibiki tersenyum melihat perlakuan Alcor "Kau boleh mencobanya, Alcor." Alcor mengambil satu buah bola gurita dan memasukannya perlahan ke dalam mulutnya. "Wow, _perfect_, jadi seperti ini rasanya masakan manusia?" komentar Alcor dengan takjub.

"Selama ini aku mengawasi segala perlakuan manusia, bahkan tidak jarang aku mencoba mempraktekannya, tetapi memang—memang hanya kamu dan Yamato lah yang mengerti betapa penasarannya aku kepada kehidupan manusia normal. Dan aku merasa dapat memahami perasaan mereka," ucap Alcor dengan polos, Hibiki hanya tersenyum "Hanya membagi _takoyaki_ tidak berarti apa-apa, Alcor."

"Kalian lama—ah, aku kira kalian membuatkan itu untukku," pucuk Yamato terbit di balik pintu dapur, sontak Hibiki dan Alcor menatap Yamato. "Aku memang membuatkan _takoyaki_ untuk Yamato," senyum Hibiki, Yamato terdiam dan mengulurkan tangannya "Berikan…"

"Are?" Hibiki menatap uluran tangan Yamato dengan kebingungan. "_Takoyaki_-nya, bodoh," lanjut Yamato, semburat tipis menghiasi kedua pipi Hibiki. Sebenarnya apa yang salah? Dengan hati-hati, Hibiki meletakan piring yang dipenuhi _takoyaki_ ke tangan Yamato.

* * *

"Hmm… kamu lumayan juga," komentar Yamato, walau dengan wajah yang datar seperti papan. Yah, daripada diceramahin. Yamato menatap Hibiki yang sedang menundukan wajahnya. Semburat merah tipis masih setia berada di kedua pipi pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu. Alcor? Dia sudah menghilang daritadi saat Yamato memasuki dapur.

"Sebaiknya kau harus mencoba buatanmu sekali-kali…" belum sempat Hibiki bertanya, bibirnya sudah ditangkap oleh bibir lawan bicaranya—membuat ia mau tidak mau memakan bola gurita yang berada dalam rongga mulut Yamato. Dan itu bukan situasi yang bagus, malah memperburuk suasana dengan bertambahnya jumlah semburat merah di wajahnya. Hibiki mendorong tubuh Yamato untuk menghentikan aksinya, tetapi entah kenapa ciuman itu menjadi lebih dalam.

Melihat perlawanan Hibiki, Yamato mundur dan menyudahi ciuman manis tersebut "Bagaimana…" Yamato memberi jeda, lalu menatap Hibiki dengan tatapan yang sulit dideskripsikan "Bagaimana rasanya masakan bikinanmu sendiri?" Yamato kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

Hibiki terdiam. Ha…? Ha?! "J-jadi kau melakukan tadi hanya untuk…" wajah Hibiki kembali memadam. "Yap," sudah, jawaban singkat Yamato sudah menjawab semuanya. Dalam kasus ini siapa yang tidak peka?! Hibiki hanya menatap Yamato dengan semburat merah yang masih setia di wajahnya. Sial, dia terkena jebakan dari Yamato Hotsuin. Yamato hanya tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Hibiki. "Y-Yamato!" dan teriakan Hibiki menggema di seluruh penjuru markas JP's.

Dari balik pintu, seseorang—atau sesuatu hanya menatap dua sejoli itu dengan senyuman terhibur "Hasil kalkulisasi-ku benar, manusia memang unik." gumam Alcor.

* * *

**[E n d?]**

* * *

**[not yet]**

"Y-yamato, aku selalu…" semburat merah menghiasi wajah Hibiki, sungguh pemandangan manis di depan Yamato. Seorang Hibiki Kuze tengah tersenyum polos, entah apa yang akan ia katakan pada lawan bicaranya—Yamato Hotsuin.

Jangan-jangan Hibiki mau menyatakan perasaannya? Sperkulasi itu cepat-cepat ia buang. Walau semua tanda-tanda menunjuk ke sperkulasi itu.

"A-aku selalu menyukai wajah manismu ketika tidur, Yamato!" dan hari itu juga, Yamato menganggap Hibiki tidak jauh berbeda dengan Alcor.

Ingatkan Yamato untuk tidak ber-sperkulasi yang aneh-aneh.

* * *

**[E n d]**

**Saya mingkem. Sumpah. Nekat banget saya membuat sampai sejauh ini. Tapi, saya puas telah menuangkan hasrat pribadi, nyahaha!**

**Saya mau membuat Yamato tsun, tapi kok malah jadi Hibiki ya?**

**See you next time~**


End file.
